MDNA
MDNA is the twelfth studio album by American recording artist Madonna. Basic Info *Release: March 23, 2012 *Label: Interscope Records *Recorded: 2011, US and England: Studio At The Palms (Las Vegas), Guerilla Strip, Sarm West Studios (London), 3:20 Studios (Los Angeles), MSR Studios (New York), Free School (Califronia) *Genre: Pop, electronic dance, dubstep *Length: 50:52 (without bonus tracks, standard edition) *Producers: Alle Benassi, Benny Benassi, Demolition Crew, Free School, Michael Malih, Indiigo, William Orbit, Martin Solveig, etc. *It became Madonna's twelfth chart-topping album in the United Kingdom, surpassing Elvis Presley as the solo artist with the most number-one albums ever. *This is the first album not to be associated with Warner Bros. Records, the record label she was signed to since 1982. Background and Development In December 2010, Madonna posted a message on her Facebook page exclaiming: "Its official! I need to move. I need to sweat. I need to make new music! Music I can dance to. I'm on the lookout for the maddest, sickest, most badass people to collaborate with. I'm just saying ...." She reunited with producer William Orbit over a decade after their last collaboration. Madonna said: "With William, I didn't really have a discussion. We've worked on stuff for so many years that we kind of finish each other's sentences. He knows my taste and what I like." In July 2011, Martin Solveig was invited to a writing session in London. Originally Madonna had only acquired Solveig for an idea of one song which eventually turned into three "Give Me All Your Luvin", "I Don't Give A" and "Turn Up the Radio". In an interview with Billboard, Solveig felt the stature of Madonna's regular producers would be intimidating and so he chose to avoid "thinking about the legend, and do something that just makes sense". Madonna then enlisted several other producers for the project, including Alle Benassi, Benny Benassi, The Demolition Crew, Michael Malih and Indiigo. She also collaborated with female singer-rappers Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.. Madonna wished to collaborate with "women who ... have a strong sense of themselves", she found the pair were "fun to be around" and were both self-possessed people, referring to M.I.A. Madonna said "I don’t think she’s impressed much by stars and celebrities, so we just got down to business. I loved her." On December 15, 2011, Madonna announced that the album will be released in the spring of 2012 and it will be her debut release from her 360 Deal with Live Nation Entertainment which was signed in 2007. Through this contract, Madonna and Live Nation signed a three-album deal with Interscope Records, who will market and distribute the album. In the 2011 year-end readers poll by Billboard, it was voted as the most anticipated album of 2012. Titling MDNA The album's title was announced by Madonna during an interview on The Graham Norton Show on January 11, 2012. Martin Solveig revealed that it was M.I.A. who suggested the album title to Madonna, noting "We were having a lot of fun with the initials. M.I.A. said, "You should call your album 'MDNA' because it would be a good abbreviation and spelling of your name." Then we realized that there were actually many different possibilities of understanding for those initials—the most important being the DNA of Madonna." When discussing the album on''The Tonight Show With Jay Leno'', Madonna explained that the album's title is a triple entendre, representing both her name and "Madonna DNA." She also implied that it's also a reference to the drug MDMA, or ecstasy, which provides "euphoric feelings of love." It was condemned by Lucy Dawe, a spokesperson for the anti-drugs campaign group Cannabis Skunk Sense. She told The Sun''newspaper that Madonna's choice of album title was "an ill advised decision." Track Listing ''Standard Track Listing: Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks: Explicit Bonus Tracks: Explicit Bonus Tracks: Clean Edition Bonus Tracks: Japanese Bonus Tracks Singles #''Give Me All Your Luvin: Give Me All Your Luvin', the lead single of the album, was released last February 3, 2012. It received mixed reception from critics and was seen in reviews, who loved its catchy melodies, but felt that the musical composition is weak and not deep compared to previous singles. Many reviews said that it was a weak single, a bad start, and a bad representation of the album. Even though it received mixed to negative reviews, the song charted the top of the charts in Canada, Finland, Hungary, Israel and Venezuela, and the top five in several European countries, Japan and South Korea. It also became Madonna's 38th top-ten hit on the Billboard Hot 100, extending her record as the artist with most top-ten singles in the chart history. #Girl Gone Wild: Girl Gone Wild, the second single of the album, was released digitally last March 2, 2012. It received mixed reception, like its first single. Critics loved and lauded the dance feeling of the song, but felt like it sounds too much like other mainstream artists' songs, like Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love and Britney Spears' Till the World Ends. #Turn Up The Radio': Turn Up The Radio, the third single of the album, was released last August 5, 2012. It received mostly positive reviews, with some claiming it as the best song in the album. Some refer to it as the best song that she has done since "Hung Up" was released. Madonna-Give-Me-All-Your-Luvin.jpg|The title artwork for Give Me All Your Luvin' Madonna-Girl-Gone-Wild-single-cover-art.jpg|The title artwork for Girl Gone Wild. Turn_Up_the_Radio.jpg|The title artwork for Turn Up The Radio. Album Ratings Below is a list how reviews and other sources rate ''MDNA, and, the list also includes the average score of Megacritic based on 34 reviews: Promotion Super Bowl XLVI Halftime Show Click here to read about this. Social Media Madonna used social media to promote MDNA (with the exception of the Super Bowl performance and one interview). Madonna avoided major television appearances and live performances and just focuses on rehearsals for her MDNA tour. On April 11, 2012, her manager Guy Oseary explained on his twitter: "I wish we could have done TV last week but we were in rehearsals morning and night." Through her official Facebook, she published minute-long snippets of several album tracks, posted behind-the-scenes pictures of tour rehearsals and polled her fans about which back-catalog songs they'd like to hear when she hits the road. On March 24, 2012, Madonna took a livestream chat on Facebook with Jimmy Fallon, the only interview for MDNA. She later made a brief appearance on Ultra Music Festival 14 on March 2012, where she introduced Swedish DJ Avicii and his remix of her 2nd single off MDNA, Girl Gone Wild, in Miami. The MDNA Tour Click here to read about this. Release history Category:Albums